Goofy Imprint
by NinaNun
Summary: This is a part of my Imprint Series. Kim has been in love with Jared for a while now but he doesn't even no she exists. Until something changes him he comes back to school a new man, and a MAN is what he is. He finally really see's Kim, but is she prepared for the possessive and protective nature of the Imprint. Kim's POV sometimes in Jared's. M for future lemons.
1. Obsessive Kim

Kim's POV

My name is Kim Connweller and I am in love/obsessed with Jared Cameron, no really it's unhealthy. Here I sit in English class the most boring class there is usually it's not but Jared, who usually sat across from me, has been out sick for a week and a half. I was starting to worry something was really wrong with him. But none of my friends know him and I couldn't ask one of his. Jared is very popular in our tiny tribal school, and I'm not it is an unspoken rule for me to say nothing to them. So here I am drawing the most intricate heart with clouds and and arrow going through it with the words Mr. and Mrs. Jared Cameron written in it.

My obsession with Jared has led me to a new found love. I have started drawing and even painting recently mostly pictures of Jared. But I really enjoyed it. I don't know if I enjoyed the painting or getting to see his face outside of my memory. He does have a beautiful face, he's so sexy I just… ahh calm down Kim. I had to remind myself often to not fantasize in school it led to some awkward staring or not answering of teachers. Then I started laughing like a goof remembering one time that I had been staring at a girl right in her face, while fantasizing about Jared, and she was waving her hand in my face and giggling with her friends. Yeah I'm not very popular at all things like that happen a lot.

Like now for instance, I'm just sitting here laughing like the biggest dork to myself and everyone in class starts staring at me. Then the classroom door opens and in walks the object of my fascination.


	2. Warm and Toasty

_This chapter is dedicated to Ccazzzy, scigeekgirl, and dallo33 they were the first to follow my story, thank you guys sooo much you have no idea how much I appreciate you reading my story it means so much to me that just that tiny first chapter would lead you to follow._

* * *

Kim's POV

In walks Jared Cameron while everyone is staring at me, I immediately look down so that he doesn't see me. I did that a lot, I don't know why but I felt like if he looked at me that was the end of the world. Which is really strange cause wasn't the whole point to get him to notice me. He handed the teacher a slip and sat down at the desk next to me.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed him breathing really hard. And I noticed how big he had gotten I thought he looked taller from the door but I couldn't tell from just a glance. Now I noticed the way he could barely fit in the desk made for children. Jared was not a child anymore he was a man. He looked like he could be 20 something. Which made him even sexier, I blushed and fidgeted in my chair. Then my pencil rolled off into the floor. _Damn it!_ I thought about leaving it so that I didn't have to reach in between us, realizing I didn't have another one on me I bent over the bar on my desk to get the stupid pencil.

It was a lot closer than expected. Jared had picked it up for me and was waiting for me to take it out of his hand. I was going to rudely take it from him without looking at him, but when I grabbed it our fingers just barely touched. In that faintest of a touch I felt his heat pour through my body, down to my toes and get stuck in my stomach on the way back up. This all happened in slow motion, as I was staring at now empty outstretched hand. I glanced up at him to see if he had felt it to. I couldn't look away this time.

I was lost, lost in his almost black swimming pool eyes. The heat that was previously stuck in my stomach was now flipping its way through my entire body over and over again and burning my face down to my chest. As I blatantly stared at him I had the urge to close my eyes to this feeling. It hurt because I needed to touch him to, to tell him how much I loved and needed him; but at the same time it felt good I realized with a sigh. This made Jared look down at my mouth, releasing me from his gaze. Reluctantly I looked away noticing one last thing, both our hands were so close to touching again. I pulled mine away straightening in my chair. I released my death grip on the pencil and wiped my sweaty palm on my jeans. Jared was still looking at me, he slowly pulled his hand back too. I gulped when he looked down at his desk, and I thought I saw him smile.

* * *

Jared's POV

As much as I didn't want to go back to class, I felt like I couldn't wait to get there. Like there was something spectacular waiting at the end of the hallway for me. When I got to the classroom door it became hard to breathe. Like gravity was pulling on me right at my chest, to go in the class room. I couldn't explain it and didn't know what else to do so I opened the door and handed the teacher my tardy slip. Gravity continued pulling on me until I was in my seat. I wasn't being pulled anymore but I still couldn't breathe like something was pushing down on my chest.

I couldn't get rid of this feeling that something just wasn't right. Like I wasn't whole, I wasn't complete. It hurt and I started hyperventilating. Until the girl next to me caught my attention my dropping her pencil. I glanced over at her; she had perfectly straight black hair that was posing as a curtain for her face. She must not have noticed she dropped it, I picked it up and waited for her to take it. Wanting to say something so she knew I had it I cursed myself for not knowing her name.

Finally she reached down as if to pick up off the floor. When she did her hair flipped over her shoulder, blowing her scent at me. She smelled amazing like roasted hazelnuts and toffee. I moved my hand back so that I wouldn't poke her with the pencil as she searched for it. She noticed it in my hand and while still looking at the floor she reached out to take it. When her fingers brushed mine she jerked her hand away along with the pencil. Leaving mine frozen in the outstretched position. Her skin was so soft I swear I could taste her through my hand and she was delicious. The sweetest warm and toasty flavor went through me, I needed to see her face then all this would be perfect. I looked into her eyes and the weight that was on my chest was removed immediately. I breathed in a gush of her toasty scent on my tongue. She had small eyes against her wide face. She was perfect. Her eyes were the most beautiful brown I've ever seen with a perfect black ring around them. In her eyes I found the answer to all my prayers. She was my everything, I don't know how I lived before this moment. It seemed like nothing else mattered but her. And with that last thought I knew I had imprinted on this girl. She gasped making me look a way from her eyes to her beautiful wide set mouth with lips an almost purple brown color.

Too soon she looked away. And I was left staring at her hair covering her face again. My eyes trailed from her hair to the hollow where her neck dipped into her shoulder. I bet her skin was soft. Before I could touch her I pulled my hand back and straightened in my seat. I wish I knew her name. How could I not have noticed her before, she must be new there's no way I wouldn't have noticed my soul mate sitting next to me all year long.

"Kim? Kim. Ms. Connweller!" The teacher yelled tried to get someone's attention. Then my girl jumped and looked up at the teacher. "Since you and Jared had a nice little moment there why don't you give him _you're _notes from the past week to fill him in?" With that my imprint handed me her notebook. I connected the dots and realized her name was Kim. Kim. My Kim.

My Kim was looking down at her desk looking sort of sad and I wished I could wipe the frown off her face. But I didn't know what I could do in class, so I started to copy her notes promising myself I would catch up with her at lunch. I noticed how beautiful her handwriting was compared to mine. On each page she had little hearts around the edges. On today's notes there was a big heart after an unfinished sentence in the middle of the page. Like she had stopped writing her notes to draw it. It was beautiful for just a simple doodle. _ She's an artist._ I thought noticing the intricate clouds all around the heart with an arrow running through it. The arrow ran between some words in the center of the heart. It read Mr. and Mrs. Jared Cameron. She… she likes… she wants to marry me? A huge smile crept onto my face. I now I knew how to cheer her up. I thought, and underneath my name I wrote the word Forever.


	3. Noticed

_Woohoo! I have 6 people who favorited and 5 who are following my story. Thank you all this is awesome!_

* * *

Kim's POV

"Ms. Conweller!" I finally noticed the teacher calling my name. I jerked my head up to see what she wanted. "Since you and Jared had a nice little moment there why don't you give him your notes from the past week to fill him in?" Devil woman! She was always trying to embarrass the weaker species, known as students.

If Jared hadn't been staring at me before he certainly was now. Great! I reluctantly handed Jared my notebook to copy my notes. He had it for about a minute and he handed it back to me smiling. He writes fast. The tension between us was sort of awkward. Because I didn't know if it was just me and he was staring at me because I was being weird or if he was actually noticing me. But if it was that, that made me feel even more awkward.

I'm not generally a shy person, sometimes around strangers until I get to know them but with Jared it was a different story. I couldn't even look at him without blushing; so with him staring back at me I didn't know what to do with myself. Needless to say I didn't pay attention in class at all today. When the bell rang I had my bag on my shoulder ready to get out of there.

Before I could escape I felt a very hot hand wrap all the way around my upper right arm. That hand game me chills all over. When I turned around to see the person I knew would be there, he was looking back at the popular girl that usually hung out with his group. "So Jared are you going to walk me to class today?" She said looking up at him. Glancing between me and him at our connected arms. I pulled away and walked out the door.

I faintly heard Jared give her a simple No before I felt him following me. It was weird I couldn't hear him, but I knew he was behind me; it was like I could just feel him there. I was trying to ignore him, thinking that if I kept going he would leave me alone. What is wrong with me? The guy I've been in love with through all of high school is trying to talk to me and I'm hoping he'll leave me alone. But he didn't leave me alone.

I opened my locker pretending not to notice him standing next to me. He cleared his throat and like an idiot I pretended not to notice. "Kim? Right?" Swoon, he knows my name. Stupid of course he does; there are 200 hundred kids from K-12 in La Push. "Can I walk you to your next class? I'd like to get to know you better? Are you new?"

I smiled, laughing at myself; of course he would think I was new. Wait did he say he wants to get to know me, to walk me to class? Why? "No… I'm not new. And…y… yes you may walk me to class. I'm headed to gym, you?" Whew, that took a lot of guts but I couldn't tell him no.

"Oh I'm going to Geometry. Thanks for your notes by the way. That really helped me." After a minute I noticed him smiling the biggest heartwarming smile. We were outside now walking across the parking lot to the gym and when he looked in my eyes. I stopped in the rain and stared up at him. I didn't even notice I was doing it until he slowly started to reach out to me. Then I looked away and started walking.

We didn't even talk it was sort of awkward. Only sort of because I in a way felt at home and safe with Jared. He told me to have fun in gym and I rolled my eyes. "What was that?" he said as I turned to enter the gym.

"I don't like gym. Most of the girls in there are bitches and I not big on showing my nonexistent basketball skills." I don't know why I'm telling him this. I shook my head and started to turn again.

"Oh. Well wait I'll see you after?" he grabbed me turning me around again. It was a little rough but it didn't hurt, like he was trying to be careful but didn't know his own strength.

"Sure." I said not knowing what else to say. Because I was ecstatic that he wanted to spend time with me but why now?

"Do you want to eat lunch with me? My treat." He offered.

"Oh Jared you don't have to do that. But yes I'd love to have lunch with you." Then Jared look away off towards the edge of the parking lot, about 20 feet from where we stood. His friend Paul Lahote was chasing some guy who was running from him with a shirt in his hand. Paul didn't look like he was playing around.

He ripped the shirt out of the guys hand and threw him to the ground. He then stood over him shaking then he looked around and ran into the trees. Jared quickly said goodbye to me and said he was going to check on him.

I wonder what was up with that I though in gym.

* * *

_If you wonna find out what happened with Jared and Paul check out my Sam story chapter 7 with all this will be up later today. I think you'll really like it Sam's story is going to narrate all the wolves and eventually switch off to Jake._


	4. Firsts

_Jared helping Paul when he phased is in chapter 7 of my other story Alpha by Choice, Right? Also thanks to all my Followers and I got a bunch of emails about people who favorite. That made my day. Thanks guys._

* * *

Kim's POV

Jared was waiting for me after class just like he said. I would have been really disappointed if he wasn't, I had been counting on his face cheering me up. I didn't know what was going on with him wanting to hang out with me all of a sudden but I wasn't going to object. When I walked out of the girl's locker room I started to rush outside but I smashed in to someone huge and very warm. I knew it was him without seeing his face, I couldn't explain it I just knew.

Without thinking, which wasn't hard to do when Jared was around, I stayed pressed against him. When I felt his hot hands brushing against my back I shuddered. He smelled so good and he was so warm with his arms enveloped around me. I wrapped my arms around him barely reaching his back. I felt tiny in his arms, but not in a bad way it was perfect, like we were a perfect fit. Like he could and would take care of me. I leaned into him and inhaled the smell at his chest.

I ran my hands down his sides slowly loving the way he felt under my fingertips. When I felt him pull away slightly I was afraid he was going to leave me. But he was just getting closer; he put his hand under my chin tilting my head up to look at him. Every touch was soft, almost like he thought I would blow away. When he ran his thumb over my bottom lip, I stood up on my tiptoes involuntarily. I gulped looking into his eyes, and ran my hands up his arms landing on his biceps. His skin was so warm and smooth and everywhere we touched was a slight shocking sensation. It was addictive. He was addictive.

The time it took for his head to tilt towards mine was agonizing. As he did he kept glancing back and forth between my mouth and my eyes, like he couldn't decide which he liked more. He finally chose my mouth to focus all of his energy on. Just before he lightly planted an open mouthed kiss on my top lip. Right when our mouths touched my eyes closed and a sigh escaped the both of us. He pulled away and I opened my eyes for a fraction of a second to make sure he was coming back. He had pulled away as if to savor the moment, he had his eyes closed and he was so beautiful. When our lips touched again I opened my mouth to taste him, just as I did his tongue touched the tip of mine. Electric! The kiss became very hot and wet then, a few times I felt his teeth close down on my lips and suck it into his mouth, the most glorious place on earth.

I barely noticed the people trying to get around us; we were still standing just outside the girl's locker room. I felt Jared tense and pull my hand from around his neck, that I didn't even realize I had a locked grip on. When he pulled away from me he looked bothered, I wasn't very happy about whoever interrupted the best first kiss a girl could ask for either. He looked behind us off to the side with an angry look on his face.

Finally I noticed what was happening. "Are you coming to lunch Kim?" asked the boy who's been bothering me since 6th grade to go out with him. To be honest he got on my nerves but I couldn't be mean to him he was so hopeless. Plus I felt bad for him because I was kind of in the same situation with Jared. Obsessing over someone I couldn't have. But I had him now and I wasn't going to let him get in the way of that.

"Actually I'm having lunch with Jared." I said politely. Not missing the smile I received from Jared at that.

"But… we always eat lunch together." Actually he always hovered around me and Janine eating lunch together.

"Well, not anymore." I said getting ticked off that he was being so desperate.

"Since when do you hang out with Jared anyway? He's never cared about you until now. What's changed?" Ouch. He had to say that in front of him.

"That's none of your business. Now back off! Before I make you." Said Jared, raising his voice. He had pulled away from me so that he wasn't yelling in my ear. Now I noticed he was shaking slightly. Wow, he was really protective. I was slightly worried of what Jared could do to Tim but I couldn't help but think this was really hot.

"Jared. It's okay, come on." I said softly, putting my hand on his arm. The shaking slowed and stopped entirely when he looked down at me. He smiled and pulled me away. Tim long forgotten behind us.

"Are you okay?" I asked as we walked out of the gym.

"Yeah. Sorry, if I was mean to your friend. I just didn't like the way he was treating you."

"No… he's not my friend. And I'm fine with you acting like that. It was… nice, to have someone stand up for me. Especially you." I told him not wanting to give away too much of my feeling away. But then again we just kissed, so he must feel the same way right?

"What do you mean, especially me?" He said smirking down at me.

"I…I… I just… you know we…" I couldn't say how I felt or even say out loud what we just did.

He interrupted me laughing. Then grabbed my face in both his large hot hands and kissed me hard and pulled away quickly. "I know exactly what you mean." Then we started walking again.

I huffed a sigh, looking down at my feet as we walked. I had to walked pretty fast to keep up with Jared. He slowed down when he noticed and reached down to hold my hand. It was kind of weird holding Jared's hand, because he was so much taller than me it was like he was holding my hand up, but it felt nice for him to be touching me.

When we got inside of the school I took my hood off and Jared shook the rain out of his hair. That's when I noticed he wasn't wearing a jacket, in fact he was wearing very little. He had on a pair of cutoff jeans and a light gray t-shirt that looked stretched out. Right now that baggy shirt was clinging to him in a way that said, oh don't mind me I'm just covering the sexiest body known to man. His shirt was just see-through enough that I could see his beautiful russet abs and chest underneath.

"Do want to go get something to eat or just stand here and stare at each other? Cause I'm up for staring." Oh my gosh did he seriously just say that?

"Um yeah let's go eat."

At lunch we ate at a table where we could be alone. I sat across from him at the table, afraid that if I sat next to him I couldn't stop myself form touching him. Jared asked me weird questions like what's your favorite food, and do you like music. But then I caught on that he just wanted to get to know me so I started asking him the same. We had a lot of similarities. Each time I would say something that he liked to he would get a huge smile on his face. He offered to drive me home when I told him I walk to school, to which I of course agreed.

"So would you say you're my boyfriend?" I finally got the nerve up to ask when we were sitting in his truck in my driveway.

"Yeah, if that's what you want. I would like that."

"Yeah that's what I want." I stated simply and looked out the window blushing.

"Don't look away; I like to see you blush. Your beautiful Kim, let me see you smile." He said pulling my face back to him and rubbed his thumb on the edge of my mouth, making me grin like he wanted. He then pulled me closer and kissed me long and hard. Our lips in the same position each time we came back together it was just a simple kiss but it was amazing.

"You're my first boyfriend." I said shyly knowing how much he would like to hear it.

"Really? Let's hope I'll be the last." He said before kissing me again.

I pulled away quickly and made a joke trying to lighten the mood. "Why are you going to rape and kill me?" I said with a serious tone.

"NO! I'd never…" I interrupted his horrified look cracking up. "That's not funny." He said smiling.

I just kept laughing at him; the face he made was priceless. "You think that's funny, huh? How about this!" He yelled grabbing me just under my ribs and tickling all the way up my sides, sending me into a fit of laughter. I am very ticklish.

"No, no, no, stop! Jared! I give up, Jared please!" He finally stopped when I said please.

"You better go in, it's getting dark. I'll pick you up in the morning. Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay." I said smiling; then I grabbed behind his neck with my left hand and his right cheek with my right hand and pulled him to me. I kissed him getting my courage up and got on my knees to get a better angle. I sent my tongue deep into his mouth, he was letting me dominate him and I loved it. I left him, and myself, wanting more just when he grabbed my hips to pull me onto his lap.

"I'll see you in the morning." I said getting out the passenger door. He stayed in the driveway with the lights on until I was in the house with the door locked. Mom took an extra shift at the bar tonight, so I would be alone for a while. I wasn't scared but it comforted me that Jared was watching to make sure I was safe.

* * *

_She has no idea how much he's really watching. By the way if you want to see what Jared and Kim look like here you go ( /post/44981521511/jared-and-kim-from-my-fanfiction-goofy-imprint) paste that after {ninanun. tumblr. com} minus the spaces. It's the actors from the movie but just in case you didn't notice Kim. This picture inspired me to make them the way they are. Let me know if my directions to find the picture doesn't work I tested it and it worked for me._


	5. Forever

_Sorry guys I know it's been forever since I've updated. I've been out of my writing zone. If you leave me nice juicy reviews I might be inspired to write more._

* * *

I woke up as early as I possibly could, while still having time to get ready for school. I was so antsy to see Jared again. To continue that passionate kiss that I cut short last night.

Mom drilled me last night to tell her everything. She's always been more like an older sister than a mother. Most of the time it suits me just fine. I like having someone always there to talk to, I cook my own meals, clean up after myself and come and go as I please, I get to do whatever I want. As long as I don't bother her about doing whatever she wants just like an older sister she knows how to be a bitch. But usually I love the way we do things.

So she knows how I've had a crush on him since forever and when I told her he started talking to me today and even brought me home and we totally made out in his truck. She got just as excited as I was. Gushing over getting grandchildren from him. I told her to not get me too excited because he just started talking to me but I couldn't help but dream about marrying and having kids with Jared. This led to some what dirty thoughts that went along with the others.

I beat my record for the least amount of time getting ready. I threw on some skinny jeans and a long sleeve V neck blouse that had a print I loved on it. I brushed my hair and teeth in less than 3 minutes and ran downstairs and gobbled down my favorite cereal. By the time I got to the front door to see if he was there, he was getting out of his vehicle.

Just before I opened the door I heard my mom throw open her bedroom door and yell for me to wait. She usually worked late and sometimes went home with her boyfriend but most of the time she would sleep all day at home. "I want to meet him!" she called just reaching the stairs when I ripped open the door.

"Can't! I'll be late, love you!" I called slamming the door behind me and ran to him. He was now standing at the front of the car.  
When I looked up at him ready to tell him to get in the car, it must have been clear on my face what I wanted him to do because he immediately turned and got in the truck instead of opening the door for me like he did yesterday.

I jumped in and he already had the truck started and in reverse. I waved to my mom peeking out the front door and she gave me thumbs up with a huge smile. I smiled and looked over at what she was giving me thumbs up about. He was all the more glorious today I would never get used to seeing him; I didn't think I could be more attracted to him. But yesterday I noticed how much more I actually was attracted to him; it became hard for me not to touch him. Last night I felt sort of queasy in my stomach and I knew it was because he wasn't with me.

Now sitting so close to him on the tiny bench seat, which he takes up most of, I find myself scooting even closer until I'm right up against him and I wrap my arm around his resting on his lap. He pulls his arm out and wraps it around my shoulders pulling me impossibly closer and landing an open mouthed kiss on my temple. That got me going; whenever he does things like that I get really brave. I sat up straighter in order to reach his jaw and stuck my tongue out and tasted him there. His eyes widened and suddenly got very dark and he completely turned away from the rode and dug his tongue deep in my mouth.

I could feel his head slightly turned watching the rode, but I wanted all of his attention. Not thinking I turned his head towards mine fully and kissed him back, sighing. "You're going to make us crash." He told me pulling away. Damn it!

"Sorry." I mumbled under my breath he probably didn't even here me. I was a little embarrassed about jumping him.

"Don't ever say sorry." He said shutting the truck off we were now at the school, it was just down the road from anywhere in La Push. "You can kiss me any way and any time you like. I'm yours..." he assured leaning towards me, "and you're mine." He said and I could feel his hot breath on my lips, just before he kissed me. "Come on we need to go to class."

I groaned, with the thought of doing anything other than kissing Jared. He giggled a deep throaty laugh and got out of the truck to open my door. His truck was high up and I have to jump out of it so he grabbed me by the waist setting me down on my feet with ease. Every time he touches me I want to jump his bones. It's starts out innocent, the feeling, and then it changes quickly. It goes from a shiver all the way up my spine giving me goose bumps, and then I get very warm like hot chocolate is being pumped into my veins, but the strongest of all his the need to touch him back and to never stop.

So I settle for holding his hand as we walk so that I don't do anything above the PG rating for school. As we walk there is electric pulsing between us in our linked hands and reverberating back and forth throughout the rest of our bodies that aren't touching. As if to torture me even more in wanting to press myself against him. Finally we were in the classroom and although I didn't want to let go of his hand I was glad that the ache to touch him would end. But it somehow got worse sitting across the aisle from him in our desks.

To tame myself I settled in on drawing a picture of his hands the things I needed so badly. But when I opened my notebook I saw the heard I had drawn with mine and Jared's name in it… I… I let him borrow my notes! I looked over at him dreading that he might have seen it. He was looking at me confused why I was glaring at him then he looked down at my notebook and smiled. Great! He had seen it I looked away blushing a deep scarlet on top of my olive skin. Then I noticed writing that was not my own underneath the heart._ Forever_, is what it said.

I didn't know what to think or do or say. So I just sat there with my mouth agape.

At lunch I timidly confronted him on it. "Did you see a drawing in my notebook?" I asked the most obvious question considering he wrote directly underneath said drawing. He just smiled down at me. "You weren't supposed to see that."

"You don't have to be embarrassed for feeling that way. I loved seeing it, it gave me the courage to ask you out."

"Really?" I asked thinking there was no way he was afraid, of anything.

"Really." He told me before bending his tall frame over the cafeteria table to kiss me. "And _forever_ is what I meant."

* * *

When Jared brought me home after school I invited him in to stay for dinner. He, to my surprise, accepted. I'm still getting used to his attention let alone the fact that he apparently wanted to spend forever with me.

"Did you mean what you said at lunch? You know, forever?" I asked him sitting down on my bed after giving him a tour of the house.

He sat down next to me and grabbed my face turning me towards him. I looked down blushing at the closeness. "Yes Kim, forever. I know I sound crazy…" I interrupted him then.

"No!... It… doesn't sound crazy."

He giggled before starting again. "Anyway it may be strange to say that I love you now, only knowing you for 2 days. But I don't care it's true. I don't know how I didn't know you before because I can't imagine my life without you now. If you were not in my life I'd… I don't know. It hurts to think about. All that matters is that I never want to be without you, I love you Kim." He said all of that in a blur of lips.

I threw myself at him, knocking him on his back. Well, he resisted from surprise and then he let me knock him back. It was all too much his warm skin touching me everywhere, his hot hands on my lower back, his smooth silky tongue brushing against mine, his smell, and top it off the words he'd just spoke playing again and again in my head. _I love you Kim._ "I love you too." I mumbled against his lips. I wasn't sure if he'd even made out what I said until he flipped me over resting his groin between my legs. I could feel how my words affected him.

As he nipped at my lips I felt his hardness slightly rubbing against me. "Jared." I sighed his name causing him to groan and rub himself against me rougher.

"Say it again!" He demanded halting all movement and looking into my eyes.

"Jared?" Then he pressed his mouth underneath my jaw.

"Keep it up!" He told me biting down on the skin of my neck.

That wasn't difficult with what he was doing. "Jared." I whispered when he ran his hand under my shirt and up my ribs. I stretched my body out to give him better access. When I did my pelvis pressed hard against his manhood. Causing a low moan to escape his lips.

"Yes," he moaned and grabbed my breast, squeezing my nipple between his thumb and forefinger knuckle. I wore a C-cup and his hand was so big, my entire breast disappeared in his grasp. It was so hot, literally.

"Jaaared," I moaned long and deep.

His mouth brushed my collarbone before he stopped, removing his hand and his body from me. He took a deep breath before saying, "I have to tell you something before we go any further."

I had to clear my throat, my voice thick with lust. "So tell me." I said with heavy lids.

"I… I can't not… not like this," he said gesturing to his lap; making me blush. "Tomorrow is Saturday. Will you spend the day with me? I'll explain everything then."

"Of course."

"I think I should go," he said and opened the bedroom door. Waiting at the door for me I could see the huge bulge in his pants still very much visible.

"O… Okay."

"I love you. I'll see you tomorrow." He hesitated at the door with his hand raised as if he were going to touch me. Then he shook his head and stepped onto the porch.

"Can I kiss you?" It sounded like I was about to cry.

"No I don't want to get too excited again. Believe me I want to, more than you know. I'll be here at 9 AM to pick you up."

"Okay." I said and shut the door.

I lay in bed after dinner and cried, wondering what I did wrong to make him leave like that. As I cried I heard a wolf howling in the woods outside my window. I drifted to sleep listening to the wolf's voice.

* * *

_Don't worry Jared isn't mad or anything he just wants to tell her that he's a wolf and about the imprint before the make love. He doesn't want her to get freaked out and think he used her. So he left before it could go any further. Also, he wouldn't kiss her because you have to understand how strongly the imprints feel for eachother. Just a slight touch and they get shivers and that feeling of first love never goes away._


	6. Stories

Kim's POV

I had my Chillz Good Playlist on calming myself and sliding into my happy mood for Jared. Mom was at her second job so I was making breakfast for Jared. Steak and eggs to make up for whatever went wrong last night. I was bound and determined to make this work. This time it was not going to be sad we would stay happy, it would all go smoothly. I was swaying to the music as I danced around the kitchen getting the seasonings for the food. I could not believe we almost had sex last night. It had my nerves going crazy. Nervous about seeing him again because I was afraid he didn't like the way things went. But I was also excited to see him again because no matter how bad it made me feel after it felt so right during. Music always made me feel better it helped me think.

* * *

**_Cosmic Love by Florence + the Machine_**

_A falling star fell from your heart_

_And landed in my eyes_

_I screamed aloud, as it tore through them_

_And now it's left me blind_

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

_You left me in the dark_

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

* * *

It switched to a slower song win the doorbell rang. Perfect timing I thought as I shut burner for the eggs off. I walked to the front door wondering why I was so nervous, I'd become comfortable with him. I know it's because of last night and the awkwardness of apologizing for it but still, it's Jared. The nervousness melted away when I opened the door to his smiling face dripping with rain. Poor thing. "Oh Jared, come in! You must be freezing!"

He smiled, amused. "No, I'm fine actually. Are you ready to go?"

"Well… I hope you didn't have an appointment or anything. I made breakfast, unless… you already ate?" He was still standing out in the rain.

"No I haven't eaten." He said coming in and shaking his hair out like a wet dog. "Well I had a few granola bars but I could always eat again." He said sniffing the air appreciatively. "What'd you make?" He asked, stomach growling loudly.

I giggled, "Steak and eggs. It sounds like those granola bars weren't much."

"Nah, I'm always hungry. Steak and eggs? What's the occasion?"

"Well," here it was the moment of truth. "I felt bad for scaring you off last night so…"

"You didn't scare me off." He blurted out before I could finish, shaking his head. "Stop worrying about me. I'm supposed to worry about you… I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I just have some things to tell you before we go that far. I have this _need_ to be with you. I…" He paused appearing to think he'd said too much.

He pulled me into a hug kissing the top of my head and closed the door with his foot. "I love you Kim. There is no point where what you do with me is wrong, at least it's not in my eyes so don't let it be in yours. I love everything you do and say. Don't ever second guess." He calmed my fears tilting my chin up while simultaneously bending down to search my mouth with his tongue, making lava run through my veins. My limbs turned to spaghetti and he had to wrap his arm around my waist before my knees buckled.

"Come on. Smells delicious." He giggled at me. Jared half dragged me into the kitchen, he pulled my chair out for me with an adorable smile just watching me watching him.

Then he got out plates and sat down at the end of our little kitchen table. "Looks great!" he said before digging in like he hadn't eaten at all. He really must always be hungry. I just giggle at him and start eating. We sat in silence as we ate the only sound was the scraping of cutlery and the romantic song my playlist had gone to. The silence wasn't awkward. It was nice to watch Jared eat, to know that I was nourishing him. As weird as that sounds.

In the midst of his face shoveling; almost subconsciously he reached out with his left hand to hold my right. It was quaint, this silence just being near each other. Jared finished first and he just watched me smiling, I pretended not to notice his staring until I was finished. Then we just sat their staring at each other, I was locked in his eyes for the hundredth time. I noticed in the iridescent kitchen light the little specks of yellow in his brown pools. He blinked and I was released. I grabbed up the dishes to busy myself as I asked a question that for some reason he had trouble telling me the answer to earlier.

"What do you mean you _need_ to be with me?" My voice shook a little when I asked. The silence lasted until I was done with the dishes. I finished and started to turn towards him but he was already there. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me against him, and up against the sink simultaneously, so that I was trapped between the two. He rested his chin on my right shoulder breathing in really deep with his nose pressed against my cheek. He his hands which were still on the top of my arms ran down the length of my arms slowly, raising goose hairs where he touched.

He reached my hands and wrapped them up in his large ones. Then he took one last deep breath at my throat and kissed me there. "I have something I want to show you," he whispered and took my hand to guide me to the front door.

Five minutes later, after Jared made sure my seat belt was nice and tight, we were in Jared's truck going… some…where I was sure of that part exactly.

"Where are we going exactly?"

"Just gonna hang out." He answered looking away nervously. Something was up, Jared never looked nervous. "Well I want to show you something at the Akalat Center. It just helps me explain something."

"So you know how the beginning of our tribe was back when there were only animals on the earth and the great spirit (an eagel) turned to young wolves into men. Since then our souls could leave our body and enter animals which would share their bodies with us? Mostly everyone in the tribe believes that story. But do you remember the one of how Quileute passed down the trait to transform into a wolf? Taha Aki was the first he had his body stolen by Utlapa; so the man and the great wolf joined souls and he as a wolf transformed back into a man. And killed Utlapa with his greater strength from joining with the wolf. And that ever since Taha Aki and select few of the Quileute and some Makah can transform into wolves the way Taha Aki did." He parked the truck just in front of the lodge building and turned to look at me. "Some of us believe that we can still transform in that way." The way he said us had me wondering as he got out of the truck and went to open my door.

It was about 30 degrees in La Push today and the ocean was blowing in some very gray, cold, thick fog. As I looked up at Jared getting out of the truck I could feel the dew gather on my face, and he must have seen it because he wrapped his hot arm around me and rushed us inside. Keeping a pace that must be slow for his long legs and fast for my 5'5" stature.

"Yeah I remember that. My favorite of those stories is the Third Wife." I finally commented on his story as we got inside. The building had a very strong smell of pine, enhanced by the heaters blasting. It was warm in side but I wrapped my arm around Jared feeling a chill as he removed his hand from my back. He's warmer and cuddlier than any heater. "It's so tragically romantic the way this woman who was just an average person could save her family of wolves."

He smiled to himself I noticed looking up at his face. "Yeah I like that one too," he said simply. He steered us toward the tourist section in the Community Center. It had a museum sort of feel to it in here. With the floor to ceiling shelves all along the walls covered in glass.

We walked all around the room looking in the glass at the historical items inside; as I curled my fingers against Jared's ribs keeping them warm. How was he always so incredibly warm? I wondered as Jared stopped to look at something hanging from the wall. I realized I wasn't really noticing the things in the shelves; I was mostly just glancing in kind of a daze as I held him close to me. When he stopped at the elk skull hanging from the wall in the glass I finally noticed. We just stood there for a minute looking at this very old skull silently. That's when I wondered what we were doing here, I looking at these old things and hearing the stories. It's interesting but what does this have to do with our relationship. Is he just trying to change the subject? Whatever I was happy to just be with him so I indulged in whatever we were doing.

"1200-1400 that's old. What's so special about it though?" I asked him wondering why he was just staring at it.

"It goes back to those legends. Supposedly Taha Aki's eldest son Taha Wi was the first Quileute to receive the wolf trait from a past generation. And that right after he first changed into the wolf he met his spirit wife. Like the Third Wife story you were talking about, he had a wife before he became a wolf but when he transformed for the first time he locked eyes on his spirit wife and couldn't see another woman. Even his wife from before. So back then it wasn't a big deal you know. His ex married another guy and he married his spirit wife. So the first time he went hunting as a wolf after he'd im… met his spirit wife he killed a giant elk. To this day it's the most points on a buck's antlers ever recorded, even thousands of years later. It's 12 points on the left and 13 on the right. That's one big elk." He was very enthusiastic about this story. Especially while he told me about Taha Wi meeting his spirit wife. He must be really into our history.

"So anyway Taha Wi hung this on the tiki in their village for his spirit wife. He was the second wolf to meet their spirit wife. It's like a way that the wolves would meet their mates for life. They would I ways be faithful and true to her. She's all that mattered. Actually something really cool about this whole story is… pause for dramatic effect." He laughed. "If you look closely you can see a chip in the jaw of the elk."

Sure enough there was a dent in the lower jaw. "What is it?" I asked genuinely interested.

"That's were Taha Wi's wolfy tooth left its mark on the beast." Then he rolled in laughter from the look on my face. "No, but seriously. What did you think it was gonna be?"

"I don't know! Look I've got chills," I giggled pulling my arm from beneath his to show him the goose bumps. "I was totally in the story. I've never heard that before. Why don't they tell that at the bonfires?"

"It's a secret." He said with a sly smile as we walked away. He settled on a podium in the middle of the floor with glass over the top. It had a very old looking book inside made out of drift wood and deer hide the plaque said.

"This is a journal that all of the wolves in our tribe that have ever met their spirit wife. They wrote about it in here some of the things it says are explaining how they never want for anything else in life as long as they have her. That they feel the need to me close to her at all times. They feel empty without her,that makes them sick literally to be without her." Once he was finished with the story I looked up from the book and noticed that he was staring intently at me.

Of course I found myself stuck in his gaze once again, until he looked away to the clock on the wall behind us. "It's already three? Do you want to go get something to eat? I know it's kind of early for dinner but we missed lunch."

"We didn't really miss lunch we ate at like 10:30AM, but yeah I'm hungry. Where do you want to go?" I asked wondering why he changed the subjects so abruptly.

* * *

_Next Chapter is called Lemonade for 2 reasons. Can you guess one of them?_


	7. Lemonade

_Hey guys this really doesn't matter for this story but it's gonna drive me crazy if I don't say something. I was changing around the timeline for the pack and Paul wasn't the one who phased that first day of school in chapter 3 it was Embry. This is really just for any of you who read my other story. So that it doesn't contradict the other. Any how sorry it's taken me so long to chapter took longer than I thought it's my first lemon that I've ever written so tell me what you think. This chapter is also 3 times the size of the others, so let me know if you like them being longer usually I cut them at about 2000 words. So I guess this is a little lemony present._

_Thank you's:Favoriters: Batgirl1003, BlackHawk17, , Mollydolly1996, MrsBlack27, NeverTake, Tassesbabes, Team-LaPush-Werewolves, animecrazygirl1, asia2802,idkmybffjill1314, jrejew, katie642, killer's song, krieder, loonylovegood98, pizzahut, xBlownxAwayx, xkellyxx95, xxxCheeseandBiscuitsxxx, Followers: AnnechanB, Ccazzzy, Erised Brophy, Hutchergirl, Kansasgrl92, Kitaluv, KnotaC, Lol that girl, Loula Lahote, Maddzatazz, MrsBlack27, NeverTake, Rainbow square, Reverence of the Night Rain, RiverStranger99, Shadow werewolf54, Team-LaPush-Werewolves, Warning- May Contain Pepsi, XxCantBeAnyoneButMexX, aj90, asia2802, ckin145, dallo33, do i need a pen name, draiochta, gaurdgirl414, idkmybffjill1314, loonylovegood98, memyselfandl98, miszharleyquinn, ocean 5, paulsallmine21, phoenica, scigeekgirl, winstonwolfe, wolfgirl336699, xBlownxAwayx, xkellyxx95, Reviewers: dallo33, The all mighty and powerfulM, xBlownxAwayx, idkmybffjill1314, loonylovegood98, wolfgirl336699, Erised Brophy, and any guest reviews or anyone who took the time to notice my fic. I love you all. _

* * *

**Kim's POV**

We pulled up to one of the few places to eat in La Push, a sign in the window read Sue's Diner. Jared parked in front of the building and got out of the truck. I hurried to unbuckle my seatbelt to join him; I should have known he would open my door for me. He opened my door and leaned in to see what the holdup was.

"It's stuck." I whined noticing his amused smile. I looked back down at the buckle and started yanking on the belt. I heard Jared snigger over my shoulder, then his hand was reaching across my body making me sit back against the seat. I just reveled in having him pressed against my front. It didn't last long as he snapped the buckle loose with ease. I hopped out of his too tall truck while he grabbed my waist to ease me down.

"Thanks." I blushed.

"Come on. Let's eat." He giggled.

We waved to Sue Clearwater and her young son Seth. She waved back and told us to sit wherever we like as she hurried to our menus. Jared steered us a little further back than necessary we sat at the very corner of the diner in a booth against the window. Just as we were sitting down Sue came to our table with menus.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked as she sat our menus in front of us.

"Lemonade." Jared told her.

"Ooh that sounds good, I'll have one too." Jared nodded in agreement.

"Do you know what you'd like to eat or should I give you a minute?"

"I want four orders of your chicken fried steak dinner and just pile as much of it as you can on 1 or 2 plates. I'll have the mashed potatoes and green beans with it." Jared said like he ate that way every day.

"Eating for 2?" Sue joked looking to see if he was hiding a pregnant belly.

We all laughed, but I wondered if he would eat it all. "Their chicken fried steak is really good." Jared said I didn't know if he was suggesting I get it or if it was his excuse for ordering so much. But I believed him anyway.

"I'll have the same… eh… just one order though." I blurted out after I realized what I'd said.

Sue said she'd be right back with our drinks and took our menus. We sat in silence as Sue was getting his drink. Jared reached across the table to hold my hands sitting there.

"This is nice." I said quietly. Jared just smiled. Sue sat our drinks on the table and he just ignored it.

"I didn't get my point across at the Akalat Center. I was trying to tell you why I was acting so strange last night."

"Okay?" I waited.

"Just hear me out before you interrupt." I agreed to his proposal and he continued. "I was spending so much time telling those stories because I wanted to make sure you knew and understood them before I told you... their all true." I furrowed my eyebrows but stayed silent as agreed, he waited a bit before he continued.

"I didn't believe them either… until I had an argument with my parents and… and I'd felt sick that night. I'm not talking sick like the usual feeling but I just felt different like… I don't know it's hard to explain. So when I was arguing with my parents… it seems stupid now what it was over but at that time anything would make me angry I needed a vent. My arms had started shaking and then my whole body, it was uncontrollable. I started to feel like I had to get away I couldn't calm down. My body started shaking more and more I could feel it down to my bones." I sat there eyes wide watching him relive what sounded like a real memory straight from his head. "So I ran away from my parents and into the woods… the shaking stopped right after it felt like I physically exploded for less than a half a second. That's all I can explain it as I exploded and then there was someone else in my head telling me to stop running that I needed to calm down or I'd be stuck like this. That's when I looked down at my feet and found 2 huge dark brown furry paws."

I opened my mouth to but in and he said, "You promised, you wouldn't interrupt. Please. Just hear me out." I shut my mouth and sat back in my chair crossing my arms and instantly felt bad from the disappointed look on his face from pulling my hands away. He just folded his hands together and pretended not to care.

"I didn't believe it either. I thought I was going crazy. But Sam… he was the first of us to phase. You might remember him, he went to our school a couple years back. When he first phased he was completely alone, he had to figure all this out on his own. He helped me, he was there in my head; running to find me. He started showing me… um… I know you probably don't believe me but it will get confusing if I don't explain. We, me and the other wolves in the pack share our thoughts when were in wolf form. It helps us fight when we can see what all the other wolves are seeing at once. So like I said, Sam showed me what it was like for him that he thought he had gone crazy too."

"He showed me his first fight with a...", then he looked around to make sure no one was listening before he continued, "vampire. He remembered how terrible they smelled most of all, the way it burned his nose. It hurt my nose to smell it through his memories. I know this is hard to understand but I'm trying to get you to believe me." He explained when he seen my confused look.

I don't know if I believed him or not. He was so convincing and some part of me wanted to believe that he would never lie to me, as much since as that made. Still I wanted to believe him. It did kind of make sense why all our legends would be surrounded with these wolf men and even some of our elders still say that there granddad was one of them. And he was going into such detail about when it happened to him. I felt bad for him when he spoke of the shaking and not being able to explain what it all felt like and how he exploded. I couldn't imagine what it must have been like for him to go through that alone. "You're telling me that you're a werewolf and that vampires are real and they're your mortal enemy? I want to believe you Jared." I said reaching across the table for his hands again which he eagerly obliged. "Really I do, but this sounds like something from an Underworld movie." I giggled in disbelief.

"I know but you have to believe me, I see that you're trying to and I appreciate that. I could show you if you'd like…"

I interrupted him at that. "Yes! Can you? Show me. Come on we can eat later." I said grabbing my rain jacket from the seat and scooting out. I was eager to see it if it was true. He stopped me by pulling on my hand.

"Wait. I'm not finished in order for you to believe something else I needed you to believe that." I sat back down to hear the rest.

"Okay? So if you can definitely show me tonight…" he nodded in agreement that he would I was starting to get excited. "then I believe you. You're a werewolf! Ha ha." I giggled a nervous laugh. This was really cool.

"Shhhhhhhh!" Jared shushed me looking around to make sure no one herd.

But the only other people in here was an old couple down at the other end of the diner, Sue's son playing some handheld game at the bar, and Sue in the back cooking our meals. "Sorry." I whispered anyway.

"It's alright. I'm glad you accept it, I didn't think it would be that easy. I fought with myself on how to tell you. It really matters to me that you believe me and above all that I don't scare you off in anyway. That brings me back to that other thing and the question you asked me this morning. Why I need to be with you." Now I had an idea of what he was going to say before he said it. I remembered what he'd said earlier about the journal.

"Am I you're mate, Jared?" I asked excitedly my schoolgirl squeal coming out in my voice. A low growl came from Jared's throat it didn't sound like he was growling at me in anger more like purring sound that gave me chills.

"Damn right you are," he said with the deep growl still in his voice. Swiftly he got up and scooted me deeper into my booth so that he could squeeze in next to me. He wrapped one arm around me and slightly turned by body towards him leaving that hand to rest at my waist. The other hand rested behind my head as I tilted it up to look at his beautiful plump lips just before they opened to take suck in my lower lip. He released my lower lip with a popping noise before he lazily licked my closed mouth placing an open mouthed kiss there. Slowly he started to lick and nibble his way down my jaw line.

"Jared." I moaned letting my arms rest on his wide shoulders as I ran my finger through his cropped hair. I gasped for breath as he reached the start of my neck and started to lower his left hand down my back. Too soon he pulled away and I realized we had an audience just as Sue cleared her throat again. She was standing at our table with two trays _full_ of food.

"That looks good." I said blushing as she sat our plates down. Jared had two plates one platter piled with chicken fried steak and green beans and another normal sized plate piled with mashed potatoes and white gravy. It really did look good and smelled even better, I thought and I heard Jared's stomach growl. I thanked Sue as Jared stuffed his face with chicken fried steak he didn't even bother cutting.

"Is that good?" I asked watching him wolf down his food. Ha ha wolf down. He looked up and smiled with a mouthful. He chewed it up and reached his long arm across the table for his forgotten drink, taking a drink he started to say something.

"We eat a lot." _I'll say_, I thought. "Our body heat and fast metabolism for healing, burns off all our calories almost immediately. You could say we're always hungry."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." I said placing a hand on his arm to feel his heat. "You're so hot because you're a wolf?"

He wiggled his eyebrows at me and said. "Yes. In both ways." I slapped his arm for that and lowered my hand to the table to cut up my food. "No, but seriously we all run a temperature around 108.9 degrees. It helps us stay warm out there fighting for our women." I giggled at that earning a smile from him. "We have super hearing, super strength, speed, sight, smell, and almost like a sixth sense we can sort of sense our environment around us, not unlike a wolf. Plus we can heal super fast watch." He said and picked up his clean knife and ran it along his palm cutting deep into his skin.

"Jared! Don't!" I shouted and turned to get napkins out of the dispenser.

"Look! You're going to miss it!" I dabbed the blood off his hand and he ripped the napkins away so I could see the cut slowly closing up until it was just a faint pink line. I looked into his eyes in amazement.

"Don't do that ever again." I warned him and got clean napkins to dip in his glass of water and wiped the still wet blood off his hand.

"Sorry I scared you." He said kissing the my cheek.

We started eating again. "Do you want to hear more about imprinting?"

"About what? What is imprinting?" I asked having no clue of what he was talking about.

"That's what Sam calls it. It's like baby ducks they imprint on the first person or duck or whatever they see when there born and they follow them around like they'll be lost forever with out them by their side. I imprinted on you and Sam imprinted on a girl from the Makah reservation named Emily. But he's having a harder time with that."

"So was I the first person you seen after turning into a wolf? And why is Sam having a hard time with Emily?"

"No imprinting is usually really rare, you don't think it will happen to you until you see her. The first time you look into your soul mate's eyes after phasing and that's it. There's nothing else that matters after that. You are all I can ever think about; me and Sam are driving Paul crazy every time we're patrolling we can't stop thinking about our imprints. Sam especially because Emily doesn't want to see him. I feel terrible for him I can't imagine what it must be like to be away from her for so long and knowing what she's thinking about him. " He whispered the next thing he said. "Sam had been dating Leah Clearwater, Sue's daughter." He said looking up to see Sue feeling the coffee cups for the other couple. "When he went back into human form he was with Leah for about a month but then one night he meets Leah's cousin Emily. And…" I started staring at me like he'd seen for the first time. " when he looked into her eyes… everything changed. He completely forgot Leah was even standing there. He couldn't see anyone else anymore… just her… it feels…" he paused turning in his seat and reaching for my hands. I looked into his dark eyes the intensity there made my eyes fill with water.

"It feels like I can't be away from you… like there's a chain attached to my stomach and it's tied around you if you get too far away it yanks on me and makes me feel physically sick. Every time I'm away from you since that day at school… it hurts _so_ bad." He almost looked like he was going to cry the pain he expressed on his face, I felt it too. I wanted to wipe that look off his face my kissing it away. "I _love_ you, Kim. I wish there was another word love doesn't feel like enough for the way I feel. I want to be with you always to never leave your side. To be there beside you and make sure you're never sad, never hurt, that you always have a smile on your face." I felt a tear spill over and he wiped it away with his thumb leaving his hand there to hold my face.

"You feel it to don't you? Does it hurt to be away from me?"

"I don't get sick like you said but… it just feels wrong, I spend the whole time away from you anticipating when I'll see you next. Although I did that before you… imprinted anyway. But I know exactly what you are talking about. I feel…", I searched for the right word but there wasn't one, "very strongly for you, I don't want you to ever leave me." I whispered and wrapped my arms around his waist leaning my head on his warm chest. I felt the need to be closer to him when I said that and he felt so nice.

"You never have to worry about that. I'm not going anywhere. Know that whatever you want I want. All of this everything we feel starting with the first time I locked eyes on you it's all fate." He ran his fingers through my hair as he continued. "We are supposed to feel this way imprinting is rare back when some wolves would live for a hundred years before they met their imprint. It's our way of finding our soul mate we can technically live forever we don't age while we are still phasing regularly so whenever you get to be about my physical age which is 25 I'll stop phasing. Essentially you are my reason to die. I'd do anything for you."

"How romantic." I said sarcastically looking up at him. "It really is though you could live forever but because you don't want to be without me you're going to give up being a wolf to die with me. I could take such advantage of you if you'd do anything for me." I said with a cheeky smile.

"Who said you'd be taking advantage," with that he grabbed me underneath my arms and pulled me up so our faces were level and I was resting on his body. He continued in a love voice. "I want you just as bad."

The way he said it had my lady bits tingling. His nostrils flared and he kissed me hard sucking my bottom lip into his mouth. He tasted like sugar covered lemons it was irresistible. I nipped at his when he released mine and he sat me back down in the seat. "Are you finished?" he asked looking at my plate. I noticed that his was somehow empty.

"Yeah." I said knowing the reason he asked, we were going back to my house to continue where we left off last night. "Let's get out of hear." He quickly finished his lemonade and scooted out to pay the bill waiting for me to hold his hand.

Deciding just his hand wasn't good enough I wrapped my arm around his waist tucking in close beside him. We probably looked hilarious standing at the bar while Jared paid. I only came to his chest so it probably looked like a father hugging is young daughter but it was comfortable and that's all I could focus on. With Jared's warm musky scent surrounding me.

On the drive back to my house I cuddled up next to him like we had on the way to school. It wasn't as tempting this time though because I was thinking about the romantic things he said back at the diner.

"So… when you say you want me too." He looked over at me with a big grin. "Well it's just that you said… you said that whatever I want you want. So does that mean _whatever_ I want? Like if I… I mean this is awkward cuz I've never really had a boyfriend before let alone done anything like this. But we are going to talk about this seriously. Let's say I wanted to reach over and feel you up right now, something as spontaneous as that. You'd want it too?" I blurted it all out before I could be too embarrassed to continue. He's my soul mate no matter what I say he still loves me, right?

"Seriously?" He asked trying not to smile, I nodded. "Then it's not like I was thinking what you were thinking. But I want anything that would make you happy. Anything. It's not like I just want it to make you happy though, it's like whatever makes you happy makes me happy. But yeah I'd be totally down for that right now." He said grinning over at me.

"W…Well I didn't mean I wanted to, I mean…" I stuttered. Screw it he just said he wanted it too. Get your courage up Kim. Someday you are going to marry this man and have babies with him and he loves you so much that he gets sick when he's away from you. Ahhhh! It's so exciting that _Jared Cameron. _The man I've been in love with for years is my werewolf soul mate.

"This is so exciting!" I squealed. He flinched a little and I remembered he had sensitive hearing. "Sorry. It's just I've been in love with you for years like… _obsessed"_ I said trying to prove my point with the look on my face. I was getting my courage up telling him everything because I knew that no matter what he was mine. Jared Cameron is mine. "And now your mine. And you're so perfect! I mean you were before but look at you now." I said excitedly gesturing to his godly abs staring at them intensely.

He just giggled waiting for me to finish, but I had nothing left to say I was stuck on his abs. "I love seeing you like this. And it's good to know that you feel the same I do. I could go over quite a few things about your body as well but I'd like to wait until I can look at you fully." He said with a dark look in his eyes.

"So… serious talk again… Are we gonna… can we you know?" I was a stuttering blushing mess but Jared just smiled.

"Make love?" He said causing me to squeal answering his question. "Are you ready for that? I mean fully ready cuz we can wait as long as you want or not at all." He said seriously. Then in a deep sexy voice he added, "Do you want to have sex with me Kim?"

He was parking in my drive way now so I knew it was safe to jump him. "Yes." I whispered and pulled his face down to me and kissing him hard. I got on my knees on the little bench seat, to reach him better. He wrapped his big hands around my wrists and pulled me away.

"Unfortunately, I think your mom is here. So we may have to postpone that a bit." I looked at the house and noticed all the lights were on.

"What is she doing?" I said to myself groaning about the fact that he had to leave.

"It sounds like she's cooking. She's rushing around a bit though like she's in a hurry." He answered me unexpectedly.

"You can hear that far?" I asked in amazement. Causing him to snigger.

"I can hear miles away. I'm a wolf; I can hear your heart beating and your blood rushing faster due to it." Something about his extra abilities was incredibly sexy. It's like something from a movie I get to be with a superhero.

"Well I hate that you have to leave. I don't want you to get sick." I said rubbing his belly giving me an excuse to touch his abs. "Wait you said she's in a hurry. She's probably getting ready to go to work. I bet she works night shift to night. Will you come back later? She should be gone by 9." I asked not wanting him to be away for too long.

"I'll see what I can do. I need to patrol then I'll be back." He said and kissed me one last time. "Your mom is coming to the door."

"Shoot. I love you." I said and kissed his cheek jumping out of the truck and running in before she could demand to meet him. I did not want to do this meeting the parent's thing after talking about having sex.

Mom opened the door for me as she was peeking out the window to see who was there. "Hi sweetie, were you on a date with Jareeed?" She held out his name in a ditzy voice while I hung up my jacket.

A huge smile flashed on my face despite myself. Memories of the day flashed before my eyes, I couldn't stop thinking about Jared talking about having sex with me.

"Yes." I squealed. "It was amazing he's so amazing. I know I say this all the time but I love him mom." I don't know why I was telling her this I couldn't go into detail but I wanted to tell someone what I was feeling. I wished there was another girl who knew about this kind of thing and could relate.

"Well when do I get to meet him. It sound like this is getting pretty serious." She said walking into the kitchen and making herself a plate of chicken and salad. "Did you eat?"

"Yeah we went to the diner." She looked me like, _seriously_? "It was nice though, really I had an _amazing _time. It was just so nice to be with him. He's so… god he's so perfect."

"Well just be careful I don't want him to break your heart." I couldn't really explain to my mom that, that wouldn't happen. So I just ignored it.

"Are you getting ready for work?"

"No, I actually have a date of my own. I'm gonna stay the night with Drew. Wish me luck. She said placing her plate in the sink and grabbing her bag on the table by the door. Oh thank the heavens for an irresponsible mother to leave me home alone on the night that my werewolf boyfriend was going to come over.

"Sure. I'll see you… when I see you." I said with a wink. Letting her think I supported her staying the night and tomorrow. It would give me more time with Jared. She kissed my cheek and said goodbye.

I took a shower relaxing myself for what was to come. I ran the conditioner through my hair slowly. And shaved my legs making sure I smelled like nothing but my grapefruit wash.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself brushing my hair and teeth. I then changed into my sexiest pajamas, which sadly was a pair of Minnie shorts with a pic of Minnie mouse in the corner and a white wife beater I decided to go braless on purpose. You could just barely see my dark skin through the white top.

I turned my chillz good playlist on, lit the candles on my dresser and bedside table, and I opened my window it was raining a bit but it felt nice. The June rain was slightly warm on my face as a few droplets snuck in the window. My Love by Sia was playing in the background as I thought about the things Jared said about imprinting.

* * *

_I suggest you click this link now and let it play while reading. Make sure to turn your volume down so that it's just noticeable where you can hear the tune. /watch/?v=dqe40C7f3XA if it doesn't work go to youtubeonrepeat . com and search sia my love. Click the 5th one down and enjoy._

* * *

I couldn't think straight though with thoughts of him asking me if I wanted to make love. I love that he said make love it was so romantic. It was so… Jared, who apparently was a romantic. When he said it I couldn't help but think of what the act would be like with him and I remember glancing down at the slight bulge in his pants.

Remembering the way it felt against me last night made my stomach drop in a good way. All of a sudden a loud thud sounded on the roof outside my window like a huge limb had been dropped on it. Making me jump and scream, until Jared's face appeared there peaking in through the rain. He was only wearing a pair of cut off sweats.

Getting on his knee's before me he wrapped his warm, wet arms around my waist pressing his chest against mine. Leaving my shirt damp, but I barely noticed that with his bare chest against me. I could feel his warmth on my breasts leaving them extra sensitive. "Sorry I scared you. I was patrolling, heard you in here and decided I couldn't let you be alone." He whispered, his warm musky breath blowing in my face. He smelled so nice.

"Kiss me, Jared."

**Jared's POV**

My Kim asked me to kiss her with hooded eyes. Of course I immediately did, with that look on her face. The kiss got more intense. I dipped my tongue into her candy mouth several times pulling away slightly each time I kissed her. Causing her to whine, I then deepened the kiss biting her lower lip slowly carefully pulling on it. She opened her mouth wider knowing what I wanted. Our tongues rolled together as I put my hands under her shirt slowly raising them to the place on her ribs just under her full breasts. As soon as I touched her velvet skin we both moaned. I knew that she needed skin on skin just as bad as I but we were going to take this slow and enjoy every inch of each other.

Standing I lifted her out of her chair and she wrapped her legs around my waist. My left hand slowly dipped down her side as I kissed her. Tracing my hand behind her knee and slowly caressing up the length of her leg to rest at her hip underneath her shorts which I appreciated she wore. "You look so sexy in these." I squeezed her hip a little causing her to moan.

"Jared… Please."

"What baby? Tell me what you want." I said removing her from the wall and placing her bottom on the bed, her feet on the floor, I got on my knees between her legs.

"Take it off." She said sexily and removed my other hand from her thigh back to under her shirt. I slowly placed a closed mouth kiss on her swollen lips. She was letting me lead everything and it was incredibly sexy. I sat back and slowly raised her wet shirt that was now see through any way, I could just see her perfect breasts underneath. Once it was off she arched her back giving me a good look.

They were so full and beautiful the way they rested against her ribcage. Her nipples were now tiny hard peeks in the center causing my mouth to water. "So beautiful." I said looking up at her flushed cheeks, her heart was beating so quickly I would be worried if I wasn't the one causing it, instead hearing it mixed with the smell of her arousal made me moan. We were eye level in the position I was sitting, so I kissed her slow and deep as I ran my hands up her stomach picking up her beautiful pillows in my too big hands and gently squeezed.

She gasped releasing my mouth and at the same time wrapped her small hands around my head and pushed my kiss into her neck. I licked and sucked my way down to between her breasts where the smell of hazelnut candy was the strongest. Why did she have to smell so good? I squeezed her breasts harder this time rolling her peaks between my thumb and pointer.

She pulled my hair, arching her back and scooted down closer to me opening her legs more. "Jared, please," she begged pulling my head to rest over her left breast. I was done teasing her I needed to taste her, so I flicked my tongue out and did one quick stroke over her nipple. This caused another wave of sweat arousal to waft from between her legs. "You smell soooo good." I said grabbing her hips hard to ground myself as I bent my head down to rest my nose at her pelvic bone and inhaled. My cock which had been rock hard now twitched in need for her, but I needed to continue slowly. She blushed a deep scarlet when I said that knowing exactly what I meant.

I kissed my way back up her torso she was so soft and delicious. Not waiting any longer I grabbed her breast again and slowly sucked her tiny brown peak into my mouth. This girl was going to kill me with her smell. I continued to suck and caress every inch of her chest.

"I need to see you fully. Can I?" she just nodded, she had been so silent this whole time only moaning and saying my name, and every time she did my cock threatened to rip through the thin layer of sweats containing it. It didn't bother me if she wanted me to do all the work I would do this all day everyday if it meant she would keep moaning my name like that. I could hear the love she felt for me in just that one little word.

I wrapped her arms around me and pulled her up not trusting that she could stand on her own right now. She wobbled a bit when I let go of her I could feel her sweaty palms flat against my back she wasn't letting go. "You okay, babe?" I could not only hear her heart now I could feel it beating harder than ever, between her perfect breasts pressed against me. It worried me slightly looking into her eyes she was breathless and I couldn't tell what the look of concentration was for.

"Yeah." She answered breathlessly. "You just feel so good pressed against me like this. I don't want to let you go I want to be completely intertwined with you. Please be quick Jared." She said releasing me and looked down at the floor. I tilted her face back up to mine and kissed her lips.

"We will be intertwined soon enough. But I refuse to be quick I'm going to make you feel this way for as long as I can." She moaned at my words, and with that I very lightly trailed my fingers down her sides, tickling her down and along the bottom of her abdomen where her little shorts were now riding low on her hips exposing a tiny bit of curly hair. My animal instincts told me to rip off her shorts, throw her on the bed and take her until she was full of my semen. But the need to take care of my imprint had me slowly lowering myself tickling down the backs of her legs, inhaling her all the way.

My tickling caused her to shiver and I ceased. I placed a small kiss where her pubic hair was poking out trying to soothe her goose bumps and instead making more rise. She gasped in a breath and released it with a low moan as I slowly tugged down her shorts. Her scent was so strong now.

The white cotton panties she wore didn't help to hide her at all. I thought lifting each of her legs to toss her shorts to the side. My sight was apparently better than any of the other wolves and that came in handy now. Especially because I could see how wet she was through the thin fabric. I squatted further to smell her there as I peeled her panties off her. I growled when I could see her fully and gripped her hips my thumb pressing into her pelvis and I felt my fingers on her soft behind.

I stood once her panties were off, I didn't want to do anything rash. I circled her hungrily watching her. Looking up and down at every inch of my mate. As I did she trailed her fingers down my front looking down at my stiff member and blushed. "You next." She said darkly.

I wanted to obey her but I knew that if I did I couldn't hold back. "Not yet." Her small tush made my wolf want to bend her over and take her now. But I came back to the front of her and kissed her hard as I squeezed her bottom. I raised her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist tightly. And god did she feel good with her heat pressed against my stomach. She dug fingers into my shoulders as we kissed.

"Back to the bed please." She begged and I sat down on the edge of her bed resting her in my lap. I let her move me deeper into the bed; she laid me down and straddled me sitting back down there. I moan so loud as she settled, I could feel her wetness against me through my pants. She started to brush against me slowly looking into my eyes.

God, she was so beautiful on top of me and she felt sooo good. "Uhh… I can't!" I said swiftly flipping her over on the bed if she kept it up I was going to cum in my pants. I was careful not to rest my hips against her as I kissed her breasts slowly going down.

"Jared come _on."_ She begged pushing my head further down.

"What do you want?" She struggled to find the words sitting up slightly I could tell she was becoming uncomfortable with need. "Talk to me, baby. Tell me want you want me to do." I wanted to hear her say it.

"I… I want you to touch me."

"Like this?" I asked, sitting back on my heels I pressed three fingers against her glorious folds running them up and down there. "God." I moaned at the same time she did. "You're so beautiful. So wet." I said as I put my slippery fingers up to my face and inhaled before I tasted them. "Mmmm… you taste so good. Can I?" I hesitated looking down at her beautiful sex hungrily.

"Please." She just kept begging me to touch her more and more and it was so hot.

I opened her legs more and put my hands on both her thighs to hold her in that position. She was squirming quite a bit and I didn't want her going anywhere. She was so wet and beautiful opened up just for me. I laid down and tasted her from her entrance to her clit. An explosion of flavors she was so delicious, I wasn't even thinking about her I just enjoyed myself.

**Kim's POV**

All of these sensations were just too much. The heat of him was almost unbearable in a good way he had me sweating like a pig. But it didn't seem to bother him, actually all the things that I would think were embarrassing he absolutely loved. Whenever I was standing in the middle of my room and he was looking at me entirely vulnerable I self conscious. I was thinking about my wide hips and and thighs that didn't go well with a flat behind. He seemed to love it the way he kept grabbing my hips it felt so good in his strong hands. Then the way he lifted me up by my butt, I was worried about the fact that I felt myself slippery against him down there. But when he touched me there he praised that I was "so wet." He made me feel so good in just those little actions.

That couldn't compare to the things he was doing to me now. With his talented tongue and fingers he had me shaking uncontrollably, shouting his name. Every time I did I was slightly aware of something hard twitching against my calf. I was glad no one in the neighborhood had as good of ears as Jared or I'd wake them all. Jared started alternating from touching me with his hand to holding down my legs to keep them open. It was just too good. I didn't want to close my legs I wanted them to open more and have him get deeper and deeper but they kept closing of their own accord. He had my lips spread all the way apart from the position he had me in. He kept licking from my entrance dipping his tongue inside there and back up to my clitoris where he would circle it slowly. He did all of this agonizingly slow to the point that I… I have given myself an orgasm before but nothing like this I had no idea anyone could feel like this. I was having several tiny orgasms one after another from his slow pace until he finally stopped circling my entrance with his middle finger. When he dipped it into my vagina it slid in with ease and he arched it towards my pelvis causing the tiny orgasms to stop when the big one came. His tongue worked faster on my clit as I came.

"Uhh uh uhhhhoooohhhh!" I shouted and felt myself tightening around his finger. I gripped the comforter with one hand and yanked on Jared's hair with the other. I pulled him up to me and kissed him hard sitting up to meet him half way. I needed him now, I needed to see him. He let me push him back against my bed putting his hands down to hold himself up he unfolded his legs and let them stretch out behind me. My knees were between his legs as I kissed him causing him to growl.

"I need you now!" I growled back at him biting his lower lip like he does to me. I moved from his mouth biting and licking at his jaw and his neck. When I got to his collar bone I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his wide shoulders down to his chest. He let his head fall back in a moan when I got to his nipple and licked him there. But that's not what I wanted so I kept going down further he kept his head back only looking up to peak at what I was doing every once in a while.

When I got to his belly button I stopped kissing and looked up at him. His eyes were locked on mine now as I placed my hand on his thigh. I slowly ran my hand from there onto the bulge in his pants all while keeping eye contact. He rolled his head back again and let out a low moan. I stroked his length through his pants noticing how big he was.

"Stand up." I commanded him taking charge. I turned away from him so he could get up and stand in front of me. I opened my legs for him to stand between them. Luckily my floor length mirror was in the perfect position behind him so I could see his tight ass at the same time. I pulled down his sweats in the back first and looked into the mirror at his behind it was slightly paler than the rest of his red-brown skin. He just stood there with his hands at his sides as I tried to release the thing straining against his waist band. Finally it came loose, and his penis flung loose of his pants standing at attention. Once it wasn't holding his pants any more they dropped to his ankles and he kicked them aside giving me time to gawk at him.

I thought his finger would have hurt when it entered me he has thick fingers, but it only felt good. His penis however was sure to hurt. It looked huge. I knew he would be gentle and take his time so I put the thought aside.

Lifting my hand, from where they had fallen into my lap at the sight of him, I traced his length with my fingers. It twitched to the side making me jump. I looked up at him in excitement. The corners of his mouth were raised slightly and he said, "Do it again" with a deep voice. I didn't want to disappoint after what he'd just done to me plus I felt an urge to put him in my mouth. I wrapped my hand around his shaft and looked up for guidance. He wrapped his hand around mine tighter than I would have and started to stroke his length up and down.

When I kept his pace he let go and surprising him, so did I. Instead I grabbed his hips and licked the head, causing a bead of precum to appear. I never would have thought I'd hear Jared whine but that's just what he did when I licked the cum off the tip. Putting my hand back I started to stroke him again tight like he showed me while I wrapped my mouth around him. There was something so sensual about having him in my mouth, I used to think it was gross, but now I found myself trying to fit all of him. He moaned louder and louder until I gagged from the feel of his head poking my throat. He then stood me back up.

"Don't do that, don't gag yourself." He said kissing my mouth.

"I like doing it. I want to make you feel good." I protested.

"Believe me you made me feel good. I almost came in your mouth. But that's not where I want to come." He said and backed me up until I bumped against the bed and fell back onto it he turned me so my head was resting on the pillow when he parted my legs and rested himself there. I moaned and bucked my hips at the feel of his manhood laying on me. "Whoa. I need to ask you something first. Can I cum inside of you, all the stores were closed and I don't have any condoms. I don't have to… but I have to admit I want to. You don't have to worry about anything if you don't want to or if you do. Don't worry if you get pregnant I'm going to take care of you I'll buy a house and move you in with me and we'll be a little family." He was spitting all these words out so fast I had trouble keeping up.

"Well if I did get pregnant I wouldn't mind either." I told him envisioning what he said about a little family. "But… you don't have to worry I've taken birth control for a couple years now for… other reasons." I calmed his worries.

"Oh. So…" he hesitated.

"I want you to cum inside of me Jared. I want you to fill me up with your juices I want every bit of you inside me. Now." I begged. I wasn't scared of the pain anymore I just needed to feel him inside me.

He growled and kissed me slowly. Then he reached down and grabbed himself rubbing his head up and down my folds and shaking it on my clit. I moaned so deep feeling him against me knowing what was about to come. He lined himself up at my entrance and slowly pushed the tip inside. Luckily I was really wet it slipped in easily but it was definitely a tight fit.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking at my face.

"Yeah it's not bad yet. Just…keep going slowly."

So he did he pushed deeper inside of me stretching. It was starting to get uncomfortable and I opened my legs wider whining a bit. "I'm so sorry baby." He said with a look of agony on his face he kept going, slower now.

"It's okay just get it all in and then stop. Is that almost it?" I asked wondering if he was almost all the way in.

"No. It's just past the head." He answered looking at me apologetically.

"Okay just push it all the way in and then it will be done just… just hold me." I said reach for him. He had sat up a bit to watch. "Are you sure it will all fit?" I asked as he laid back on top of me wrapping his arms around my middle.

"Yeah it will it's just because I haven't broken through yet."

"Okay, do it."

He kept pushing in slower and I suddenly felt a ripping and burning sensation as he broke through my barrier. Knowing I couldn't move him, I bucked my hips to finish the journey squealing a bit. "Kim!" Jared shouted worried about the noise I'd made.

"It's okay just… stay there." He waited while the burning stopped and my breathing slowed. He smelled so good wrapped around me and I blushed thinking about being naked beneath Jared with him inside of me. His length wasn't the problem it was the width of him the length felt amazing I realized. He felt so hot inside of me and I noticed I was starting to get wetter as I wiggled my hips a little.

"Uhhh Kim." Jared moaned when I wiggled. I hadn't thought about what this process would feel like for him. He didn't feel any pain just pleasure entering me. It must have been difficult to go so slow. The burning was very light now so I told him to move slow.

He started moving in and out just barely pulling out because it was still really tight. "Mmmm… you feel so good babe." He said as he pushed deeper inside of me when he hit the point where he couldn't go any further he raised our hips pushing the head of his penis up towards my pelvic bone and back out slower. I was getting wetter now as he spread his heat inside of me, I started moving my hips with his wrapping my legs around him and digging my heels into his butt.

"Faster Jared. It feels good." I told him encouraging him to move a little faster. He kept increasing his pace every time I tapped his shoulder. It was like a silent conversation between us. I was moaning every time he raised his hips pressing into my g-spot holding him there for longer periods of time. He kissed and sucked my neck the whole time making me dig my nails into his shoulders. It must have hurt but he didn't say anything. I needed him closer, deeper, "harder." I moaned the last aloud making him push into me harder each time along with picking up the pace.

I was panting furiously now as he rocked harder and faster into me. Everything was getting tighter all my mussels started clenching especially the ones he was massaging fiercely. My toes started to curl and my palms were slick on his back but I managed to get one last hold as I bucked my hips digging my feet into his ass to hold him there. Lights exploded behind my eyes and I _screamed_, "Jared" with chattering teeth. Then I felt his release inside of me filling me up even more.

I held him there as we both grunted trying to catch our breaths. My body wouldn't stop shaking and twitching, he just held me through the longest orgasm I've ever had. Afterwards he pulled out of me and turned us onto our sides so that we were facing each other and he held me tighter. I just cuddled my face into his and fell asleep listening to his heavy breathing.


End file.
